1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment and, more specifically, a traction extension table used to aid the user in performing assisted lower back and abdominal extensions for the treatment of bulging/herniated lumbar discs.
The table having a frame is constructed utilizing a plurality of cushioned sections forming the table's top with one movable along a roller assembly mating with the table frame for section relocation and releasable securement upon relocation. Another is contoured to have table frame supported hand-placement supports at the head. The contoured cushion is hingedly attached to the table frame and also connected to at least one shock absorber.
To better accommodate the user, the pads have lumbar and chest harnesses to keep the user in position while performing an exercise while the chest pad has a face hole to accommodate the user's nose while lying face down on the table.
In operation a user exercises by placing their hands on the hand supports and pushing up arching their back while the shock absorber extends and controls the rate of descent as the user returns to the starting exercise position.
The upper chest harness is attached under the table via springs to maintain the traction as the hinged table section pivots up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other exercising devices designed for aiding physical development. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 326,247 issued to J. B. Root on Sep. 15, 1885.
Another patent was issued to C. W. Kabisius on Jul. 17, 1934 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,448. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,094 was issued to W. G. Horstman on Jan. 10, 1950 and still yet another was issued on May 27, 1952 to R. E. Allen as U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,204.
Another patent was issued to Leonard W. Swatt on Feb. 29, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,946. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,079 was issued to Harold J. Escobedo on Apr. 21, 1992. Another was issued to Mark J. Roberts on Jan. 12, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,593 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 14, 1993 to Mark J. Roberts as U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,736.
Another patent was issued to Anthony P. Colecchi on Jul. 18, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,022. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,432 was issued to Joseph B. Hippensteel on Jul. 20, 2004. Another was issued to Alan Herrod on Apr. 24, 1982 as British Patent No. GB2118849 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 18, 2001 to Michael Allen Ralph as Canadian Patent No. CA2280303.